


When I Fell For You (You Just Let Me Lie There)

by TiredPanAndNotAFan (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotionless, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Scars, Self-Harm, Self-Worth Issues, Suicide, Unrequited Love, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, kind of, mocking of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TiredPanAndNotAFan
Summary: There are simple facts in life that even Logic cannot deny:Someday, the Milky Way and the Andromeda Galaxy will collide.The Sun will explode.Many stars in the sky are long-dead.The planet is slowly being destroyed by humanity.Logan is in love with Patton.Patton does not love Logan.Once this is brought to light, one more fact becomes universally true:Logan is dead, and it's all Patton's fault.(alternate title: Drifting Among Long-Dead Stars)also if I can get 50 kudos on this then ill continue it but for now nah fam
Relationships: one-sided Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 73





	When I Fell For You (You Just Let Me Lie There)

**Author's Note:**

> idfk  
have fun

There are simple facts in life that even Logic cannot deny:

Someday, the Milky Way and the Andromeda Galaxy will collide.

The Sun will explode.

Many stars in the sky are long-dead.

The planet is slowly being destroyed by humanity.

Logan is in love with Patton.

As much as Logan would love to say he was emotionless and cold, his heart grew warm when he thought of Patton, the same way it did when Thomas kept on schedule or finished a project before the deadline. Patton was warm and perfect and kind. He was caring, soft, and understanding. He always knew what to say when someone felt bad and he could cheer anyone up, no matter what the problem was. He was a perfect father-figure to Virgil, an inspiration to Roman, and let Thomas feel so many warm, beautiful things that Logan could never-- _would never_ be able to understand. Logan loved Patton, but Patton did not love Logan.

Patton would encourage the others to feel, that much was true, but whenever Logan tried to express himself, Patton would make _jokes._ Jokes like,

"I think the robot is malfunctioning!"

"Oh, no, the Terminator is trying to blend in!"

"Aw, you're trying, at least!"

The others laughed. They always did. Logan never did, and no one seemed to notice. One time, Logan tried to tell Patton that the jokes weren't funny, but it had come out all wrong. Patton had gotten offended.

"I know you don't like my jokes, but you could have kept it to yourself!"

Logan had tried to explain what he meant, but he only made it worse.

"Just because _you_ can't feel things doesn't mean the _others_ don't."

Logan had left it at that, went to his room, and cried. He hated it. He hated how Patton made him feel, it was all so mixed up and horrible. He loved Patton, but all Patton did was hurt him.

One time, Logan walked in on Patton, Virgil, and Roman watching a Disney movie together. When he asked why he wasn't invited, Patton had the audacity to become _confused._

"Disney movies are about feelings, why would you wanna watch one?"

When Logan said that he liked spending time with all of them, Patton only laughed.

"All you do is work all day, no one wants to do that!"

The others laughed. They didn't invite him to join them, they didn't even acknowledge him after that. Logan went back to his room.

One day, Logan tried to tell Patton how he felt about him. He had prepared note cards. When he was done, he had looked to see Patton's reaction.

It was pity.

"Kiddo, is this some sorta... experiment?"

When Logan told Patton it wasn't, Patton didn't believe him.

"You don't need to lie to me. If you wanted to try to understand what feelings are like, you could have asked."

Logan tried to explain, Patton got angry.

"It's not nice to fake things like this, kiddo. Love is a really serious thing!"

Logan told Patton he was serious about it. Patton laughed.

"I get it, you're serious, you wear a necktie. Welcome back, Mister Robot!"

Logan didn't even try to respond that time. He had turned and went to his room. He locked the door, and did not come out. He did his work and only his work. And he didn't come out for anyone.

First it was Virgil.

"Hey, teach, Thomas needs to make a Sanders Sides video, we kinda need you for that."

Logan had told him to have Deceit take his place. Virgil had left.

Next was Roman.

"Hey, Professor Android! I need to research something for a story, care to help?"

Logan told Roman to email him the subject matter. He never got an email.

After that was Deceit.

"Logan, I _**completely understand **_what's going on here. _**Do not** _open the door. Please, I'm... worried."

Logan told him to not worry, he was perfectly alright. Deceit had sighed and sunk out.

Remus appeared shortly after. He almost broke down Logan's door.

"Logie, they're all going CRAZY out there! They're a mess without you! I've been having so much fun with them, it's hilarious! ... But it's getting a little old. Come out... please?"

Logan told Remus that, while he was always welcome to sit outside his door, Logan would not come out. Remus did not return.

Finally, Patton came. He knocked lightly on Logan's door, calling him down to dinner. It had been a week at that point. Logan did not respond.

"Logan, please, we all miss you! Remus is getting out of control! I don't understand what's wrong!"

Logan got up from his chair. He had walked to the door and put his hand on the knob.

"None of us know why you're doing this. Wait, is this because of your experiment?"

Logan took his hand off the knob.

"Kiddo, we can still try it, but, I don't think I can pretend to love someone who can't feel. Maybe you could ask Roman?"

Logan punched the wall beside the door. Patton squeaked.

"Logie, are you... angry?"

Logan opened the door. Yes, he was smoldering with rage, Patton had disregarded his feelings for the last time. Patton shrank back. Logan didn't care.

"M-maybe we could... talk this out?"

Logan told Patton he's tried talking. Every single time he did, Patton made a joke about it, or ignored him, or dismissed it. He was seething with anger, but he didn't care.

"I didn't know, none of us did!"

Logan's fists tightened. His fingernails bit into his skin. He tried to get himself under control. Logan tried telling Patton that it should have been obvious, if Thomas had emotions then every piece of him must have emotions.

"But you-- you said you didn't feel things, so many times, so--"

Logan yelled that he lied so that he wouldn't have to admit that he was in love with Patton. Patton stared at him. Logan went back into his room, shut the door, and locked it.

Patton only said one more thing before he left.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can love you."

No one bothered him again for three days.

It wasn't that they simply wanted to see him again after three days.

It was because Thomas lost all his sense of wonder.

And Logan was in charge of wonder.

That fourth day, six people arrived at the door to Logan's room. Thomas, Deceit, Remus, Virgil, Roman, and Patton crowded around the hall, before Remus knocked on the door.

It opened.

Logan stood there, with a blank, clinical expression.

"What may I assist with."

He didn't sound like himself. His voice had absolutely no inflection, he didn't adjust his glasses or straighten his tie like he usually would. It was flat and dull.

"Hey, Nerdy Wolverine, what's with the outfit change?"

Remus was the first to speak. He pointed out the obvious change in appearance; his tie, usually striped and blue, was now flat and gray. He had switched out his polo for a plain black dress shirt, with a new logo on it: a computer chip with glasses. His skin was pale and dusky, and his eyes, instead of a warm brown, were a blank, glinting steel-blue.

"First, do not use childish 'nicknames' on me. Second, my appearance changed along with my trait."

"Your... trait, kiddo?"

"First, do not use childish 'nicknames' on me. Second, my trait has been updated from Logic to Productivity."

The six simply stared at him, before Virgil spoke up. He was getting nervous.

"Logan, do you know why Thomas doesen't have that... 'wonder' like before?"

"First, do not address me by my old syllable sequence. Second, Thomas's 'sense of wonder' was deleted when my trait updated from Logic to Productivity."

Roman was starting to be weirded out. He didn't understand what had happened.

"Teach, why are you talking like a computer? It's pretty strange!"

"First, do not address me with a verb. Second, I have adapted to Thomas's view of what I should encompass, that being 'robotic' in nature. Third, my speech patterns were altered when my trait updated from Logic to Productivity."

Deceit's eyes narrowed.

"He's not lying."

"Computers are not capable of falsehoods."

"Logan, kiddo--"

"First, do not address me by my old syllable sequence. Second, do not use childish 'nicknames' on me."

Patton was taken aback. Logan was repeating phrases, and he sounded exactly the same as the last time he said them. He was being repetitive, which he should have hated, but all he was doing was responding as if with a script.

"How did you do it...?"

Virgil was hiding half-behind Roman when he spoke, and the prince had his sword drawn. When Logan turned his head, it looked as if he was simply a robot complying to step-by-step commands.

"Logic preformed a process akin to a lobotomy on himself. My memory drive suggests he wished to rid himself of 'emotion.' The action was successful."

Remus leaned towards Deceit and spoke in a painfully obvious stage-whisper.

"Snakey, he's gone crazy!"

"First, I do not use he/him pronouns. Second, my diagnostic shows that all systems are running optimally."

Six pairs of eyes widened, before Thomas get the courage to speak.

"You said that since I use he/him pronouns, all of you guys do, too."

"Incorrect statement. Logic said that since you use he/him pronouns, all of us do, too. I will be addressed as 'it' to avoid sentimentality errors."

"He's-- It's still not lying."

Deceit looked terrified. Remus had other ideas.

"How did Logan do it? Lobotomy is fun but I doubt that's it!"

Productivity turned around, taking off its tie and unbuttoning its shirt. It took off the dress shirt and rapidly folded it into a perfect square, but the others were too caught up in what they saw in its back.

A massive scar ran from the back of its head to the middle of its back. Many smaller cuts were made in various places. All of them, even Remus, huddled closer together, as if their horror would be lessened by being close to one another.

"Oh my God... This is my fault..."

Patton was on the verge of tears. Productivity, now re-clothed and working mechanically to replace its tie, held no sympathy.

"First, there is little evidence that a deity with any power over the universe exists. Second, according to my memory drive, you are correct."

Five traumatized sides and their shaking host left Productivity at it's door without another word.

Productivity turned, entered its room, closed the door, and locked it.

There are simple facts in life that no one could deny:

Someday, the Milky Way and the Andromeda Galaxy will collide.

The Sun will explode.

Many stars in the sky are long-dead.

The planet is slowly being destroyed by humanity.

Logan is dead, and it's all Patton's fault.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback plonks  
send me memes idk what im doing  
edit: Yall keep asking me to continue this. So i'll make yall a deal. If I can get 50 kudos on this work i will continue it, but i cannot promise a happy ending.


End file.
